


赎罪

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 奥尔光洁癖党慎入；OOC警告；回忆杀N+1；“你说得很对但我就是要肏你”；“处男就是逊啦”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: ——英雄的心，坏掉了。一切剧情为H服务，请勿深究w
Relationships: 泽菲兰/♀光
Kudos: 12





	赎罪

光回到偏僻的住所时，那位昔日的苍天骑士团总长正在庭院中浇花。  
褪去荣光与罪责，金发的年轻人穿着简单的白色棉衣和麻布长裤，腰杆挺得笔直。那副神情肃穆的样子与其说是在浇花，倒更像在为那些花簇举行什么神圣的加冕仪式。  
光紧了紧手中紧握的弓，快步走过去，从他手里夺过水壶，动作算得上粗鲁。  
“不需要你做这些。”  
有几点水珠迸溅出来，沾到了他的脸上，和光沾着斑驳血迹的衣服上。  
“它们快要枯死了。”泽菲兰抬手擦去脸上的水渍，看着奄奄一息的花草惋惜地说道。  
她把壶和弓一同搁置在庭院里生锈的铁桌上，毫不相干的三者碰撞发出了令人牙酸的声音，也让泽菲兰将漂亮的眼珠转向了她。  
“你只是个……“光扭过脸，把呼之欲出的词掐死在嗓子眼里，“只是暂住在这里而已。”  
“是吗？”  
他若有所思地问，下意识去找她的眼睛，就像在密不透风的铠甲中找一丝破绽。  
然而密而长的睫毛如同鸦羽盖住了那里，透不出一点情绪的缝隙。  
“或许你更想说我是个罪人？”  
光转身的动作顿了顿。   
泽菲兰留意到她身侧握紧的青白的拳，想着也许她会狠狠挥过来。  
但光什么都没做，只是转过去背对他。  
“你不是战犯。”  
“你真的这样想吗，英雄阁下？如果你愿意，可以杀了我。”  
不同于她仿佛把一句话掰碎了缓慢咀嚼的回应，泽菲兰的话接得很快，语气也很平静，却让光产生了一种被步步紧逼的错觉。   
她沉默着快步走进屋子，用行动终止了话题。  
泽菲兰仍然站在原地，慢条斯理地卷下挽起的袖口，再细细抚平上面的褶皱，期间他的视线投向铁桌上的武器。  
暗银色的长弓制式并不精美，弓把上雕纹被磨损了大半，两头的弓梢弯曲而圆润，陈旧的弓身有几处掉了漆，通体却锃亮，不知被悉心擦拭过多少次，——很难想象这是闻名大陆的英雄随身惯用的武器，毕竟它普通得能在艾欧泽亚任何一家武器商店买到。  
但他记得它，如同他记得光郑重其事收下这把弓的场景。  
在那个新雪将歇的薄暮，陆行鸟棚昏黄路灯下，凑近交谈的两人。她眯起眼笑，同灰蓝发色的骑士惊喜地讨论着什么，莹白的脸上泛着柔光……  
泽菲兰将弓拿进屋的时候，光已经走进了自己的房间并紧紧关上了门，他漫不经心地将它放置在客厅的案几上，回去了地下室。  
  
夜幕降临，毫无征兆的暴风雨造访了这块无人之地。  
小屋在风雨中发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，漆黑的夜里雷电交加，屋檐与地板的缝隙渗入雨水，滴滴答答个没完，整个屋子都潮湿沉闷得让人喘不上气。  
对于谁来说都很难在这样的环境下入眠，泽菲兰也不例外。   
也许该找些接水的器皿，否则雨水很快就会渗入这里。他这么想着，从简陋的床板坐起身，在黑暗中摸索着点亮了油灯。  
昏暗的光亮无法企及地下室的每一个角落，就连对面几米开外的画像都不能照亮。  
画像的边沿隐没在暗色里，像是被烧焦了一大块。再凑近一点就会发现，在这陈旧的地下室中，唯有这个画像框架崭新，没有沾染一点尘埃。  
他知道这意味着什么，也知道光把他安置在这里的意图，但指望他能对着逝去之人的画像虔诚忏悔，或是祈求宽恕，都只是英雄单方面的、又不切实际的执着罢了。  
他和这位福尔唐家的私生子一样，仅仅是为各自的信仰与忠诚付出了代价，——他并不为此感到后悔。  
屋外的雷雨丝毫没有停歇的势头，他目不斜视地经过画像，沿着楼梯去了客厅。  
暗色的沙发上蜷缩着一个扭曲的人形，在被闪电惊亮的客厅里犹如在逼仄角落打量猎物的凶灵。  
潮湿的空气中传来若有若无的血腥味，光亮亦步亦趋，将一切呈现在眼前。  
案几上未曾挪动的长弓，地板上丢弃的沾血绷带，倒在地上凌乱的药箱，以及距离案台不过几星尺外的——  
光粗重的呼吸被暴风雨掩盖，赤裸着上身蜷曲在沙发上，面色白得跟块裹尸布没两样。她的腰间松松围着一块滴水的浴巾，被血渍晕染成深深浅浅的红。  
泽菲兰走近，有意避开那些敏感的部位，将视线锁定在狭小的范围。  
光似乎忙碌得连个眼神都懒得分给他，右手不自然垂在一边，嘴里叼着绷带，背过另一只手为背部做简陋的包扎，动作粗鲁得像是在处理一块野猪皮。  
他又靠近几步，半道深可见骨的抓痕撞进视野，狰狞地盘踞在她的后背，焦黑发皱的皮肤向外翻卷，散发出一股腐烂的气味，长长的伤痕从她左侧肩胛骨向下横跨过整个背部，直到没入右侧尾椎。  
泽菲兰抿了抿唇，上前接手。  
将灯放在案桌上，他驾轻熟路地拆开了那些缠成一团的绷带。   
“拿开，”光眯着眼睛，声音异常低哑，“太刺眼了。”  
“它还有用。”泽菲兰俯身，在脚边的药箱里翻捡出一把手术刀，拿开灯罩，把刃尖架在灯芯上炙烤。  
“需要先剔除掉伤口腐烂的部分，再进行缝合。”他的语气平常得像在讨论天气，“痛的话，喊出来也没关系。”  
“不过是小伤，放着不管也——”  
光不耐烦的话没有机会说完，泽菲兰趁她分心时又快又狠地剜出腐肉，几乎是痛感爬到神经末梢的瞬间，后者就将她牢牢按倒在沙发上。  
“放开！我可以自己来——”光暴躁地开口，奋力抗拒起来。  
只是疼痛分去了她大部分力道，泽菲兰算得上轻松地制止了无用的挣扎，又唯恐她乱动，他干脆坐下来，顺势将大半的重量压在她身上。  
光咝咝抽着气，连叫骂的力气都失去了大半，紧绷的腰背难抑地颤抖着。  
“别动，我可没法保证自己不手抖。”他叹息似地说道，加大了手下的力气。  
掌心的肌肤意外的细腻，也意外的滚烫，不得不说令他有些惊讶。  
“你发高烧了？”  
所幸光无暇理睬他脱口而出的废话，她的额头已经布满了细小的汗珠，像一粒粒破碎的星子，在因隐忍而战栗的皮肤上留下湿润的轨迹。  
泽菲兰当然知道这位英雄有着特殊的力量，在他被送来这里后，时常见到她遍体鳞伤地归来，但即使是比这严重的创伤，她也能在第二天恢复如初。  
“多管闲事。”她略带喘息的话拉回了他的思绪。  
“你死了，就会有很多人困扰，譬如伊修加德那位议长阁下。”  
她的注意力被转移了些，“听起来你对艾默里克不满。”  
“并没有。”  
“你们曾敌对，不止一次，而你效忠的是教皇……”光搜寻着记忆，想从中挖出什么来佐证他的虚伪。  
在这点上，她总是迷之热衷。  
“我效忠的是这个国家，和能够令它变得更好的人。”他诚恳地说。  
“很不幸，你选错了对象。”光有气无力地嘲讽。  
“确实。”  
他其实不该对她说这些话，尽管他不在乎，就如同光也不在乎他一样，是件多此一举的事。  
“再忍耐一下，很快就能缝合了。”  
泽菲兰平静地叙述，从箱子里翻找着需要的工具。  
“快点。”光不耐烦地催促道，声音比之前微弱许多。  
如果不是手下持续绷紧和颤抖的身体，几乎会让人以为她快要睡着了。  
深色的木箱里几乎什么都有，他在一堆瓶瓶罐罐的夹缝里找到了被棉布包裹的的长针和细线。  
对它们进行简单的消毒后，他凑过去，比之前靠得更近，气息均匀地喷洒在她的背部。  
趁光还没来得及说出什么之前，细小尖锐的针头已经飞快勾住了边缘的皮肉，在血肉模糊的伤口中来回穿梭。  
她闷哼了一声，压抑着缓慢而绵长的疼痛，从牙关里挤出话来：“轻点……”  
泽菲兰干脆改成了跨坐，将膝盖挪上来压住她的腰部，左手按着她的脖颈，慢悠悠地开口，“如果这是请求的话……”  
光被迫深陷在沙发中，压抑的嗓音像从闷罐里发出似的，带着咬牙切齿的意味：“闭嘴！”  
“英雄可不能任性。”  
他状似轻松地说着，加快了手上的动作。  
绵长的时间和恶劣的暴雨挤压着整个屋子，风从每块石砖和木头的缝隙里削尖了脑袋钻进来，灯影狂乱地燃烧跳动，投掷出长长的光矛，和来去穿梭的风角逐胶着。  
近乎是在最后放松力道的瞬间，泽菲兰感到一阵天旋地转，随即熟悉的天花板映入眼帘。  
油灯骨碌碌滚落到地面，在最后抗争似的噗嗤声中终结了它的使命。  
闪电在这时撕开了夜幕，整个客厅犹如白昼。  
光影凌乱绞杀在一起，将白墙当做战场，转眼又分出胜负。  
——就在一个呼吸前，光猛然翻身将他骑在了身下，身体力行地诠释着受伤的猛兽也仍然是猛兽的真理。  
白日里被他好心带回屋里安置的长弓，此刻的弓弦正无声贴着他的脖颈。而上一次光用这把弓箭对准他时，还是在伊修加德教皇厅。  
泽菲兰当然相信即使换了不同的场合和用法，即使现在握着弓的是英雄不惯用的左手，锋利的弓弦仍然可以轻易割破他的喉咙。  
但他只是坦然地抬眼，视线沿着凶器，慢腾腾爬到她握弓的指节上，又从手指攀到细瘦有力的腕部。发尾蓦地跃入画面，像个插队的急躁鬼，叫他下意识向上望去……  
丝丝缕缕的发从裸露的肩头滑落，轻触着他的额头和鼻尖，电光火石间，他看清了不到一星尺外挺立饱满的上身，于是一切像放慢了无数倍的留影——  
微沉的乳肉紧贴着平滑的肌肤，在剧烈的动作后犹如灌水的气球般轻轻晃动着擦过他的脸颊。两朵果酱色的蓓蕾在湿冷的空气中颤巍巍挺立，纤瘦柔韧的腰肢压得很低，几乎贴着他的小腹……  
泽菲兰忽然觉得有点痒，像飘忽不定的浮羽轻巧降落，越努力越难捉住一样的痒。  
炸响的轰雷及时制止了发散的思绪，将那点刚冒头的绮念碾碎，抛尸在风里雨里。  
“……仅仅是知道闻名大陆的英雄怕痛就要被杀人灭口吗？”他企图扯开话题。  
光不说话。  
泽菲兰这时才留意到她涣散的瞳孔。  
他抬手掐住她的虎口，长弓脱手掉落的同时，光也紧跟着扑倒下来，那对高耸的绵软猝不及防贴上他的正脸……  
糟糕……  
他深陷在难以言说的柔软中，浑身僵硬。  
毫无防备的、赤裸的英雄的身体，似乎比之过往的任何一场战斗都要棘手。  
小屋外的雨下得更大了，噼里啪啦得像是要砸碎屋顶来看个究竟。  
泽菲兰闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气，伸手抵住光的肩膀，拧动整个身体从温热的躯体和沙发之间滑了出来。  
当坐在地板上、长长地吐气时，他不自觉回味起滑腻软糯的触感冲击五官的感觉，眼神开始四下游走，总会不经意黏着在不该瞩目的禁区。  
沾血的浴巾应景地从眼前滑落，他像被无端蛰了一口，赶紧收回视线。  
无知觉的光半阖着眼，趴在沙发上沉重地呼吸。如果不是那道伤口，光裸起伏的背部应该美得如同神意之地绵延的冰雪之脊。  
泽菲兰犹豫了一会，在将她抱进房间和放置在原地两个选项里，选择了后者。  
于是他站起身，抛开那些乱七八糟的念头，快步走向光的房间，准备找个什么东西为她盖上。  
“为……什么……”光在身后梦呓似地说话，好像恢复了一点意识。  
他没有因此停下脚步，逃也似地推开房门。  
光的房间在不停骤降的雷光下一览无遗，并没有比地下室好太多。泛着潮湿与冷硬气息的床板上随意铺了一张半新不旧的天玑巨熊皮，书桌挨着床脚，上面堆着乱七八糟的礼物和书信，桌脚边未拆封的包装上覆着一层久未打理而堆积起来的厚厚灰尘。  
他随手从床上拿起一条看起来没有多少热量的薄毯，打算退出房间时，眼角的余光瞥见了挂在架上的一件不起眼的斗篷。  
——暗红色的天鹅绒斗篷挺直且整洁的挂在那，是精致而内敛的男款，应景的闪电照亮了上襟处醒目的伊修加德正教会独有的绣章。  
他好像意识到了什么，径直走过去，用指腹托起衣领和袖口的雕扣，果然在凸面上看到了苍穹骑士团标志的雕纹。  
泽菲兰盯着那里很久，最后缓慢地眨了下眼睛。  
他罕见地回忆起一件蒙尘的“往事”。  
关于伊修加德的夜雪，关于赤蔷薇之馆的晚宴，也关于那个坐在庭院中央石像上，眺望远方的异国人。  
那是一个被华光和初雪浸染的夜，点点斑驳的光晕点亮了挺直的鼻梁和线条柔和的侧脸，也点亮了被丝绸礼服凉薄包裹住的纤瘦人形。  
云冠一样长而软的编发拢在一侧，沿着修长的脖颈和鼓鼓的胸脯，影影绰绰起落，勾勒出幻梦似的曲线。花圃里掉落的细跟舞鞋上，蹬掉束缚的圆润脚趾和线形优美的足弓点在火一样燃烧的蔷薇上，像漆黑雪白的世界里唯二摇曳而生动的色彩。  
于是和热情外观截然相反的蔷薇冷香浸透了异国人的裙摆，跌宕摇漾着，在被风雪拥抱的夜色中打着转来到他面前，淡淡亲吻在鼻尖，最后同落在她发上裙上的夜雪般，无声无迹融化。  
他放轻脚步慢慢走近，脱下了斗篷挂在石像的枪尖。  
那个异国人闻声回头，飞扬的眉眼犹带着与伊修加德格格不入的温度，对他露出了一个迷醉而闪烁的笑容。  
那是他与她不为人知的初见，彼此的身份隐在诡秘的风雪雨雾后，未曾被命运的大手拨开。  
泽菲兰将薄毯放回去，取下了斗篷。

客厅里，光仍然躺在沙发上，一动不动。  
他走过去，凝视着她肩胛处柔韧的弧度半晌，才将斗篷盖在她身上。  
“你记得吗？”他试探着问。  
光闭着眼睛，像是彻底失去了意识。  
他俯下身凑近，又问了一次。  
“你记得？”泽菲兰体贴地给出了提示，“艾茵哈特家的晚宴。”  
光的身体微不可见地抖了抖，仍然保持着先前的姿势。  
一股莫名的执拗着床扎根，像是阿巴拉提亚的槲寄生，飘渺而真实，微小却郁勃，眨眼就抽枝发芽。  
泽菲兰不太明白，只是听从了心的声音，伸出手，强硬地将她翻转过来。  
滚烫的温度从手心一路延伸到心底。  
光就在这时睁开了眼。  
“不过是一件斗篷而已，并不能说明什么。”她开口，声音异常低哑。  
“是你先提起的……不过，我很好奇你留着它的原因。”  
过分近的距离令他看到那双微微眯起的眼睛，内里激烈地涌动着什么情绪。  
“没有这回事。”  
“大英雄也有逃避的时候吗？”  
光忽地暴起，揪住他的衣领，“别再问了，你不会想知道的——”  
“如果我想呢？”他用不加掩饰的、咄咄逼人的口吻说道。  
空气像块巨大的琥珀，包裹住了两人，安静得不可思议。  
光注视着他，一言不发，带着极强攻击性的视线仔细描摹着他的五官，恼怒而——  
泽菲兰皱着眉，企图从有限的信息中提取出她这个举动真实的意图。  
——是贪婪。  
当他好不容易辨认出这个情绪，光已经用力拉下他的脑袋。  
耳边像有什么东西被打碎了，发出清脆的声响，记忆中的那股冷香忽然浓烈起来，有如实质般地翻滚着扑到面前，拂开额发，像个大雪球一样撞飞了他所有思绪——  
在一阵短暂尖锐的疼痛后，有一个湿濡的柔软物体紧紧贴住他的嘴唇，反复勾勒着唇形，在那里抹上独特的印记。  
泽菲兰很快意识到这是光在亲吻自己，作为被动的一方，他还没想好如何反击，就被她攻占了前线。  
然而他的忡怔似乎成了一种变相的期待，光的舌尖鲁莽又蛮横地探入他口中，缠着他的舌来回吮吸，又逐一舔过牙床，粗暴搅动着彼此口中的津液。  
说是接吻，更像是单方面的侵略。  
从最初的震惊过后，他冷静下来，甚至有空在交换湿吻的间隙问话。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
她热得像要把他融化，炙热而滑腻的肌肤隔着轻薄的衣物摩擦着，柔软的手臂绕过他的脖颈在脑后交叉，将他不住向自己拉近、压低。  
“在给你问题的答案，所有的……”  
光低低地喘息着说，企图再次堵住他的唇，却被突然插入口中的手指阻止了。  
泽菲兰若有所思地望着她，食指和中指有意无意地翻搅着她温热的舌肉。  
他觉得自己隐约触及到了真相，譬如在教皇厅那天，手持黑地红独角兽盾牌的骑士挡在她身前时，那支对准他的箭矢为什么没有射出；又譬如在博雷尔议长将他送来这的再明显不过的意图下，为什么一直没有杀了他为友人报仇……  
光不适地皱起眉头，推搡着口腔里的异物。但他制止了她抗拒的嚅动，那些来不及吞吐的津液从唇角溢出，为昏暗的画面涂抹上绮梦般的色彩。  
光忽然浑身一颤，骤然闭紧的牙关在他指节留下深深的咬痕，从唇齿间漏出几声急促短暂的尖叫。  
泽菲兰低头，那件披风已经从她的肩头滑落，漂亮的风景线一览无余。  
再往下，被遗忘的长弓垫在她的臀部，弓梢的一头隐没在两腿之间，随着彼此的动作意外深入禁忌的巢穴。  
勾连着银丝的手指从她的嘴唇离开，他压下她愈发脱力的挣扎，摸索过去，微微掰开她的双腿，神情专注得过分。  
幽暗尽头的深红软肉被异物侵入，泛着润泽的水光，腿间横流的液体沾湿了部分弓梢。  
他尝试着带离弓身，那里发出咕叽咕叽的水声，光下意识夹紧了双腿。  
泽菲兰抬头看了看，眼神晦暗，在她说出什么之前，握紧弓臂用力抽送起来。  
“你…呜——”穴肉吞吐着自己的武器，光的瞳孔紧缩，身体向后瑟缩着，却被他桎梏在原地，被迫承受着更快更深的抽插。  
“英雄阁下似乎很享受？“她听到耳边恶魔似的低语：“是不是经常这样使用它，自渎的时候，会想象那个人在你身体里吗？”  
光闻言发狠瞪着他，但通红的眼眶和湿润的眦角并没有什么震慑力，她咬着唇竭力不发出声音的模样，只会让人更想要侵犯她。  
“你嗯……闭嘴……啊……”  
她知道自己应该狠狠抽他一个耳光，可身体诚实地继续滋润着体内的物什，不住升腾累积的快感几乎夺去了她全部的力气。  
泽菲兰不喜欢她的武器，却很受用她瞪着自己羞愤耻辱的模样。两者碰撞的矛盾拧成了一股绳，抽打在他引以为傲的自控力上，一切开始分崩离析，以至于这明明不是件耗费体力的事，但看着光逐渐失控的情态，起伏的胸脯和费力的喘息，他也不由得呼吸沉重起来，凭空生出一股没由来的烦躁。  
直到光绷直脚尖，发出一声急促的尖叫，身体无法控制地抽搐，这股烦躁达到了顶点。  
她完全湿透了，连累他握住弓梢的手掌也被湿亮的体液浸透，于是为了报复似的，他不客气地含住一边的丰满的乳肉，就如同光最初对他的嘴唇做的一般，狠狠舔舐和啃咬。  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯……”光的胸膛剧烈起伏，头向后仰去，左手无力地搭在他的肩头，看起来不像是推搡，更像是在对他绽放。  
果酱色的蓓蕾盛开在他的唇齿间，甜美而羞怯，吐露着未经采撷的甘甜。从耳垂到脖颈，再到胸口，到处是一片青紫的狼藉。他却仍然不感到满足，将阵地转移到另一只嫩白的乳尖。  
光感到胸口的湿濡，巨大的刺激从那里蜂拥进身体，最终都在下体交汇成黏腻的液体，一波一波涌出。  
长弓不知道什么时候被丢开了，泽菲兰摸索着想要将手指放进去。  
光感到头皮发麻，在思绪完全丢盔弃甲前夹紧了腿根，用尽全力翻身将他压在身下。  
透过散乱的额发，他看到那双眼睛美而灼热，干脆放弃抵抗，任由自己被摁在沙发上锁住了双手。  
她拉扯着他的腰带，毫无章法。最后干脆失去耐心，用沾血的手术刀代劳了。  
一阵冰冷的风拂过硬挺的巨物，比刀身落地声音来得更快的是一股逼人的紧致和温度，柔软和富有弹性，无比契合地包裹着他。  
“唔……哈……哈啊……”泽菲兰急促地喘息了几口，感到心脏狂热地跳动着，连呼吸都要沸腾了似的。  
光扭动着腰肢，居高临下地望着他，露出胜利者的微笑。  
他失去了主权，却并不为此感到失望，相反，他乐于把主动权交给她。  
哪怕她在一阵剧烈的上下颠簸后，开始慢吞吞地前后腾挪，然后啵唧一声拔出了他的器具……  
不……  
他觉出不对劲，在享受过英雄下身激烈疯狂的拥吻后，戛然而止的套弄无疑是种折磨，他甚至还没有释放过。  
光似笑非笑地垂着眼，后背裂开的伤口已经一片黏腻，血腥味萦绕着交合的两个人，她却还有兴致撕裂他的上衣，用手指一点一点丈量他的身体——  
她发现他看似坚硬的胸肌其实挺柔软，线条分明的紧实小腹怕痒，腰窝和胯骨间那块迷人的三角地带生长着浓密蜷曲的耻毛，其他地方却白皙干净，连体毛都是极浅的白金色……  
“唔……别闹了……”泽菲兰抓住了她作乱的手指，眼里流动着异样的神采。  
她拨开他的手，又按住了他上挺的腰，在腹部烙下一吻，气息吞吐在铁似的挺硬实物上，那点刺激几乎让人发了疯。  
大概谁也没见过矜持骄傲的英雄这样的一面，即使是沙里贝尔私下悄悄讨论过这位异国美人惹火的身材和在床上的火辣大胆，但也只是不着调的臆想罢了。  
但现在，他见证了那些毫无营养的黄色废料逐一成真，仅仅是意识到这点，就让他的下体涨到发疼，突起的青筋跳个不停。  
光把玩着他的下体，像是在挑一件趁手的武器，挑着眉观察他的反应。  
泽菲兰汗湿的额发滑落下来，遮住了一只眼，他咬紧牙关，企图把分身往她手里拱，好让彼此的皮肤接触得更多。  
那些凌乱的发丝，迷离的眼眸，潮红的身体和昂扬的根源，他被欲望主宰的模样不仅不丑陋，相反漂亮得让人炫目。  
光索性将菇顶溢出的腺液胡乱抹到他自己的嘴唇上，笑容带刺，等着他开口。  
但她错了，他已经不再剩下什么，身份也好，自持也好，理想也好，在这一刻，都被烧得一干二净。  
坦然面对欲望并不可耻。泽菲兰这样想，紧紧盯着她的眼睛，缓慢舔去了那些咸腥的液体，冲她笑了笑。  
光忽地俯下身，乳尖恶劣挤压着他的，呼吸带着愉悦，用气音跟他咬着耳朵。  
“这副样子……真是太适合你了，总骑士长阁下。”  
从对视的眼中挖到了彼此深沉的欲望，他们重新纠缠在一起，带着血的味道更加疯狂地结合。  
光的肢体软得不可思议，双腿能打开到各种匪夷所思的角度，频繁更换的体位令谷地的软肉有意识般不停收紧吸吮，嫩白的双乳像蜂鸟羽翼般震颤着，快而猛烈，带给他极致和无限的快慰。  
“啊……嗯……嗯哈……啊……”  
在那阵激流到来之前，他陷入了前所未有的迷茫。或许随便换一个人来，福尔唐家的私生子也好，博雷尔议长也好，对她来说都没有什么区别，而他只是恰好在这里罢了，又或许她仅仅是在泄愤，另一种高明的报复手段。  
恶的触须破土而出，他压抑着释放的欲望，不再顾虑她裂开的伤口，双手攀附上她的腰肢，恶狠狠地、持续不断地快速顶弄……  
急促的喘息，喑哑的呻吟，剧烈的碰撞，竭力的嘶叫，混合在一起不断蒸腾升温，空气热得似乎能摩擦出火星，但纠缠的两个人谁都没有察觉到这些。  
自下而上的可怕的快感已经席卷了光的一切，仿佛一道极亮的电光击中了她，嫩红的穴肉无法控制翕动，每一块肌肉都在绷紧，交握的指节用力到发白，她的身体诚实地发出灭顶的、快活的声音……  
“啊啊……嗯……”绞紧的软肉迫使泽菲兰发出短促的低叫，残存的本能又驱使他死死禁锢住腰身，深埋在她的身体里，直到将大量白浊淋淋洒洒射在蜜穴的最深处，才令他感到手脚阵阵发软……  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈……”光湿漉漉地瘫倒在他身上，大口大口呼吸着充斥血腥味的空气，一时间分不清是失血的晕眩，还是极乐后的虚脱。  
泽菲兰开始庆幸这个黑夜很长，风雨很大，为欲望滋长提供了最好的温床，所有的失常都有了完美的借口。  
黑暗中，泽菲兰听到了光呢喃似的低语。  
“英雄……在权力面前，到底是什么？”  
“是工具。”  
“那你呢？”  
“也是工具……“  
为英雄赎罪的工具。  
他在心底回答，拥抱着怀里的光，意识坠入了无尽的深渊……


End file.
